


Revenge

by CrxwnJewels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, One Shot, imagine, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrxwnJewels/pseuds/CrxwnJewels





	Revenge

Sebastian arrived back at the flat with a bloody face, dampened clothes from dried up blood with a potential broken nose. 

Jim's head popped around the door eager for his snipers return only to have his face suddenly filled with horror. He hurried over to Sebastian's side, an arm draped around his shoulders.

“What ha-" Sebastian interrupted Jim abruptly. “There was more of them than expected, one jumped me from behind as I was sorting out the leader" he sighed, slightly breathy from his walk back. Jim, carefully but calmly helped his sniper sit down on the couch. 

With a damp cloth he began lightly dabbing at Sebastian's cuts. The blonde placed a hand on top of Jim's. “Don't do it." Sebastian chuckled, still smirking up through the pain of the damp cloth. “Don't do what?" Jim spoke innocently, though of course they both already knew there was no changing Jim's mind once he had an idea. 

“No one hurts what's mine." He growled, squeezing the cloth tight in his hands so the last of the water dropped from the cloth down on Sebastian. “Bastard." He winced as they both ended up laughing together. 

A few hours later Sebastian was settled, all feet up on the couch as Jim had given him control of the television surprisingly for the night. 

Sebastian bobbed his head up and caught a glimpse of Jim quietly but quickly hurrying out their front door. A smile spread on Sebastian's face, it wasn't just any killing spree Jim was going on tonight, it was one in honour of his sniper and that suited Sebastian just fine.


End file.
